When servicing an oil well, lengths of pipe and rods are pulled from the wellbore. At the present time these lengths of pipe and rods are laid on the ground. This is undesirable for a number of reasons. The lengths of pipe and rods have just been removed from an oil environment. When these oil covered lengths of pipe and rods are laid onto the ground they create an environmental hazard. When servicing is complete, these lengths of pipe and rods must be inserted back into the wellbore. Each of the lengths of pipe have a threaded box connection at one end and a threaded pin connection at the other end. As they are inserted back into the wellbore lengths of pipe are connected together by mating the threads of the pin connection of one length of pipe with the threads of the box connection of an adjacent length of pipe. When the lengths of pipe are laid onto the ground the threads become contaminated with sand and grit. This sand and grit adversely effects sealing of the connections and contributes to excessive and premature wear.